Before 20th Century
This is a timeline of events that occurred before the 20th century. c. 13,800,000,000 B.C. *As the universe came into existence, six pre-existing singularities were formed into the six Infinity Stones (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time) by the Cosmic Entities. c. 4,540,000,000 B.C. *Planet Earth was formed. c. 2,500,000 B.C. *A meteorite made of vibranium strikes the east of the continent which would come to be known as Africa. It affects the plant life around it, imbuing it with strength, prosperity, and mysticism. c. 10,000 B.C. *The five tribes of Wakanda live in constant war with each other until, one day, a warrior shaman named Bashenga receives a vision from the panther goddess Bast, who leads him to the Heart-Shaped Herb. Bashenga ingests the plant and it grants him superhuman strength, speed, and instincts. He becomes king and the first Black Panther, the protector of Wakanda. While four of the tribes agree to live under Bashenga's reign, the Jabari Tribe instead choose to isolate themselves in the mountains. c. 716 B.C. *The Odyssey is published, including the character of Odysseus. c. 500 B.C. *The Wakandans begin to construct taller buildings in the main city. 384 B.C. *Aristotle is born. 356 B.C. July 21/22 *Alexander the Great is born. 323 B.C. June 10/11 *Alexander the Great dies. 322 B.C. *Aristotle dies. c. 200 A.D. *Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing war elephants in battle. 650 A.D. *A vibranium tool, which would eventually come into the hands of the Fula tribe of Benin, is forged in Wakanda. 964 A.D. *Thor Odinson is born to Odin Borson and Frigga, and claimed to be Odin's firstborn child, and thus the heir to the throne of Asgard. He is not told about his imprisoned older sister until the day of his father's death in 2017. 965 A.D. *'Battle of Tønsberg': The Frost Giants of Jotunheim attempt to conquer Midgard/Earth, starting their invasion in Tønsberg, Norway. The Asgardians hear of the attack, assemble their army and prepare for battle. *A son is born to Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. He is left out to die in Jotunheim. *'Battle of Jotunheim': Odin leads the Asgardian army in an epic battle against the Frost Giants, to repel their invasion and protect Midgard. *The Asgardians force the Frost Giants back to Jotunheim, where Odin discovers an abandoned Frost Giant infant. He adopts the child, names him Loki, and raises him alongside his own son, Thor. He later negotiates a truce with Jotunheim's king, Laufey. 973 A.D. *An 8-year-old Loki uses his sorcery to turn himself into snakes, enticing his older brother, Thor, who is nearly 9, to go and pick him up. Once Thor has done so, Loki turns back into his usual form and stabs Thor, considering it a practical joke. 975 A.D. *In Asgard, Odin tells his sons Loki and Thor of his success in the battle in Jotunheim, and that they were both born to be kings. 995 A.D. *The Kree and Skrulls engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 1014 *The Kree and Nova Empires engage in a war which lasts for over a thousand years. 1015 *Thanos is born on Titan. 1316 *The Ancient One is born. 1409 October 7th *Odin hides the Tesseract in Tønsberg, Norway. 1521 *In Asgard, Haldier, the Blacksmith finds the legendary Cup of Glory. He returns to his shop leaving the treasure behind in the Old Mine. *Days later, Haldier decides he will bring it back from the Old Mine. Loki overhears him, and comes up with his own plan stealing the Cup making Haldier as a liar. *The following day, Loki is chased by Brunok, the son of Haldier, because Loki insulted his father. Thor stops the chase by grabbing the two of them. Loki suggests they hold a contest of virtue, cleverness and skill the next day to settle the matter, and that they should choose teams. *Thor states that the contest will follow the traditional rules of the Virtue Challenge, which they all passed when they became adults. Loki's team and Brunok's team set off riding, until they reach the first challenge of valor they have to retrieve a treasured bone from the Wolves' Treasureyard. Loki wins the challenge and Brunok is incarcerated. 1700 *Wakanda thrives as the world around them continues to war, implementing wooden ships in naval battle. 1776 *The United States of America is founded. 1789 *Stanislav, the first ruler of Sokovia, is born. July 27th *The United States Department of State is formed. 1800s *The great-grandfather of Ulysses Klaue is killed by the Black Panther of Wakanda. 1819 May 24th *Queen Victoria is born. December 18th *Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria is born. 1869 September 14th *Abraham Erskine is born in Augsburg, Germany. November 30th *Winston Churchill is born. December 3rd *Chester Phillips is born. 1876 *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' by Mark Twain is published, including the character of Huckleberry Finn. *Budweiser is introduced. October 28th *The Statue of Liberty is dedicated to the United States of America. 1889 *Jeanine Harlow is born in England April 20th *Adolf Hitler is born. 1890 October 14th *Dwight D. Eisenhower is born. *Victor Harlow is born in Scotland 1892 *The Coca-Cola Company is founded. January 26th *Bessie Coleman is born. 1896 September 24th *F. Scott Fitzgerald is born. July 24th *Amelia Earhart is born. November 29th *Clive Staples Lewis is born. April 29th *Edward Ellington, later known as Duke Ellington, is born. Category:Timeline